1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to condensing units and, more specifically, condensing units which are adapted for mounting in a case or housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional refrigerated display cases are used in a variety of locations including retail locations such as supermarkets, gas stations and convenience stores. These cases are provided with refrigeration systems that are used to cool the cases and the items stored therein. Current display cases may include a large condensing unit which sits in a mechanical room or on the roof of a building. Large refrigeration lines may be used to carry refrigerant from a central condensing unit to multiple display cases within the store to refrigerate the cases and cool the items located therein.
A disadvantage of using a central condensing unit is that in the event of a refrigerant leak, the entire refrigeration charge supplying several fluidly linked refrigerated cases may leak into the atmosphere. Further, due to the fact that the cases are interconnected, a failure of the system may result in the loss of the refrigeration capability of all of the interconnected cases.
It is also known to use separate condensing units for individual refrigerated cases. The use of such separate condensing units limits the amount of refrigerant loss in the event of a leak and also limits the effect of such a failure to a single refrigerated case. The condensing units used with such refrigerated cases, however, are oftentimes large and bulky and may have a negative impact on the design and aesthetics of the refrigerated case in which the condensing unit is mounted.
FIG. 2 illustrates a prior art condensing unit 120 which is adapted for use with an individual refrigerated display case. Prior art unit 120 includes a vertically oriented compressor 122 coupled to a condenser coil 124. A single fan 126 is secured to condenser 124. Service valves 128 are mounted to base plate 130 and the upper portion of valves 128 are adapted to be rotated in 90 degree intervals with respect to base portion 132 of valves 128. Base plate 130 includes downwardly bent flanges 134 along each of its four outer edges. Downwardly extending flanges 134 form a skirt which encloses a space below base plate 130. Bolts securing compressor 122 and mounting brackets 132 have threaded shafts which extend through base plate 130 and project into the space enclosed by flanges 134. Nuts are threaded onto the bolt shafts to secure the condensing unit components to base plate 130 and are disposed in the space enclosed by flanges 134. It is also known to turn base plate 130 upside down for use with a condensing unit 120 wherein flanges 134 project upwardly.